Like Father, Like Son
by libbyQuin
Summary: Abel's been bitten by the bug. All the Tellers seem to be highly susceptible to it. Teenaged Abel, non Na Triobloidi-compliant.
1. Déjà Vu

**A/N: This is my second ever SoA fic, so hopefully it's not terrible.  
I live in little old New Zealand, and we don't even get SoA on our scrrens. Boo, I know. I got the season 1 DVD from Amazon, so that's all I've seen. I know a bit of what happens in the season 2 finale, and I don't think this really runs with that. So we'll all just pretend that Na Triobloidi never happened, okay? .  
Oh, and my other SoA fic, 'Homecoming' is going to be updated very soon. You should check it out. Go oooon...please? xD  
I really don't know whether this is that good, so reviews would be greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism on chractersisation especially. Thanks.**

* * *

**Déjà**** Vu**

Jax Teller banged the gavel on the carved wooden table, signaling the end of the meeting.

"Alright guys, we gotta make sure we do that first thing tomorrow or it'll be our heads mounted on the wall," he said over the scraping of chairs as everyone left the table.

When all the other guys had gone, Jax slumped back in his chair at the head of the table. It had been a difficult meeting, with everyone having a different view on what should be done about the unfortunate and bloody 'hunting accident' which had ended in three Mayans shot as dead as their namesake. Hopefully, though, the decision they'd arrived at would smooth everything over.

Glancing up at the clock, Jax realised that the meeting had ended much earlier than he'd anticipated, despite the magnitude of the problem. He had time to go for a good long ride before returning home. The cold shock of the night air in his face followed by a large helping of Tara's lasagne should calm his nerves, ready for tomorrow.

Jax went outside, brushing aside Opie's offer of a cigarette. Tara had been nagging him to quit his habit, lecturing him on what smoking did to his body as only someone with medical training could. Jax had laughed at her, until she'd reluctantly played the 'you-won't-live-to-see-Abel-patched-in' card.

Jax reached the area where everyone parked their bikes and stopped short when he realised that his Harley wasn't there. He stood there for a moment, struck dumb by disbelief, staring at the empty spot where it should have leaned.

"Where the FUCK is my bike?!" he shouted when he returned to his senses.

"Eh?" Opie asked as he came up behind Jax.

"My bike has fucking disappeared!" Jax yelled, his disbelief rapidly melting to anger.

"You didn't park it somewhere else?" Opie asked tentatively.

"You think I'm a fucking moron or something, Op?" Jax hollered. "It was RIGHT HERE!"

"Well, I can't imagine that anyone would be stupid enough to steal your bike," Opie said. "There's probably a perfectly logical explanation."

Jax took his phone out of his pocket and flicked it open. "There had better be a logical explanation," he muttered darkly as he punched in a number.

***

Abel Teller grinned as the wind stung his eyes and whipped through his long blond hair. If his dad found out about this, he'd get the living shit beaten out of him. Abel didn't care though. He had never experienced anything like this unbelievable rush before. He felt free, more free than he'd ever felt. Not even the thought of his dad's fury could dampen his exhilaration. His dad wouldn't find out though. He was chairing a meeting about some murdered Mayans or something. Abel knew that those SAMCRO guys could talk _forever_ about small things like protection runs. A meeting about preventing all-out gang warfare would go on all night. Abel would have his old man's Harley back at the garage safe and sound long before his dad missed it.

Abel pulled up outside a small house and revved the engine to announce his presence. The front door opened and a girl with long red hair ran down the steps. She stopped dead at the sight of Abel perched on the bike.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed.

"Pretty cool, huh Keryn?" Abel said smugly.

"Holy shit. You got your own bike?" his girlfriend replied.

"Nah, not yet. It's Dad's. I'm borrowing it for tonight."

Keryn looked impressed. "He really let you?"

Abel grinned, the same devilish grin his father possessed. "Nope. He doesn't know I've got it. He's in a meeting; he won't know it's gone."

"Oh, you rebel," Keryn purred as she hopped on behind Abel. She put on the helmet he offered her – his dad's helmet – then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Go, Abel. Fast. Real fast." She whispered in his ear.

Abel turned and grinned at her before kicking the bike into life and roaring away down the street.

***

"I don't think you realize how goddamn serious this is, Abel!" Jax scolded. "There is a reason Tara won't let you have a bike of your own yet! You could have crashed, you could have been killed! What would I have told Keryn's parents if you'd cracked her head open, huh?"

Abel sat on the couch, looking every inch the sullen seventeen-year-old. His grandma was sitting on the opposite couch and Tara was leaning against the doorframe. Both of them were watching his dad give him an earful.

"I know how to ride a bike, Dad!" he said. "Besides, Keryn was wearing a helmet."

"Yeah, meaning you weren't, 'cause my helmet was the only one you had! It could have been your brain splattered all over the road!"

"I wasn't going to crash! I know how to ride a bike! And I've seen you ride without a helmet," Abel retaliated.

"I've been riding for nearly thirty years, whereas you've only ever been shown the basics. When you've got a license to ride a bike, then I'll believe that you won't splatter yourself all along the tar seal." Jax said. "Besides, this isn't just about the danger you put yourself and Keryn in. You took my bike, without permission, thinking you could get away with it! I mean, what the fuck were you thinking?" Jax was obviously getting exasperated.

Abel didn't answer. After a minute of silence, Tara spoke.

"Answer your father, Abel," she said softy. She didn't even admonish Jax for his language, as she normally did around Abel.

Abel sighed and slumped against the back of the couch. "I dunno. I guess I just wanted to impress Keryn," he admitted quietly.

"By stealing your old man's Harley. Honestly, Abel, sometimes I think you've got a hole in your head, not your heart." Jax shook his head. "Go to your room. And stay there."

Abel sighed again as he picked himself up and dragged himself off to his room. All in all, it hadn't been too bad, although he very much doubted that his dad was finished with him. Grandma and Tara would probably have something to say to him too. It had been worth it though. He'd sure as hell impressed Keryn.

Once Abel had left the room and Tara had gone off to have a shower, Gemma turned to Jax.

"You know, that's almost the exact same lecture your dad gave you when you stole his bike to take Tara out on a date," she said with a smile on her face. "And you were only sixteen then."

Jax grinned and nodded. 'Yeah, I know. I probably would have delivered a pretty shitty telling-off without taking his words. I'm not too good at the whole discipline thing."

"I've noticed," Gemma laughed. "You're lucky I'm here to keep him in line."

"Oh, yeah, thanks Supernanny," Jax scoffed. Gemma gave him a punch on the arm as she headed for the door.

"You'd better convince Tara to let him have his own bike soon, or he'll be riding yours more than you are," she called over her shoulder. "He's been bitten by the bug. I saw the same thing happen to you. All the Tellers seem to be highly susceptible to the Harley addiction."

"Yeah, like father, like son, huh?" Jax smiled.

"Oh, you're telling me," Gemma remarked, closing the door behind her.


	2. In the Genes

**A/N: Man, has this been a long time coming! I've had it written for ages, but I just never seemed to have the time to type it up. But it's here now so...yeah. I have a third part written, but beyond that, I'm all out of ideas. So if you have any ideas, or there's anything you wanna see in this story, flick me a review. Don't worry, you'll be credited. it's just that without any ideas this story dies. And I know you guys must have some ideas.  
I own nothing, sadly, except Becky-Jayne, who is my own creation. I'd put her at about 15, seeing as I think I said that Abel was 17. If you don't like her, leave a review saying why and I'll see if there's some adjustments I could make.  
Hopefully this is all still in-charachter and stuff. If it's not, flick me a review and hopefully I can rectify my blunders. Whatever the reason, please review, even if it's just to say that you read this. It's nice to know that someone has read what you put a lot of effort into writing.  
By the way, I'm a Kiwi so I use British spelling. Hope this doesn't irk anyone too much. I can't help it if I speak (and type) the Queen's English! :P**

* * *

**In the Genes**

Becky-Jayne Teller slumped back in the hard plastic chair, feeling defeated. She looked down at the lined paper on which should have been written a stunning literary essay. Instead, all she'd done was draw stars in the corner.

She sighed and picked up her pen, reading the question again. _Describe Queen Gertrude's role in the play. To what extent is she involved in the events of the play?_ Becky-Jayne chewed the end of her pen, annoyed at her lack of inspiration. She had no idea what she was supposed to write. Gertrude was just _there_, how was she supposed to write 500 words on her? This essay was due tomorrow. She'd been pitting it off all week and now she was stuck in the library at lunchtime with no idea of what to write.

Becky-Jayne gave herself a mental shake and reached for her copy of _Hamlet_, hoping to find a scene to use as inspiration. When she saw that the book wasn't there, she felt like banging her head on the table in frustration. She looked around, hoping she hadn't lost it, and spotted its blue cover in the hands of Alex Oldfield.

"Give it back, Alex," she said, looking up at his smug face coldly.

"_Hamlet_, eh? Well aren't we clever!" he replied. He flicked through the pages roughly and Becky-Jayne inwardly cringed, hoping that he wouldn't rip any.

"Just give it back, will you?" she said testily.

"Why should I?"

"Because I need it and it's _mine_!" Becky-Jayne made a grab for the book but she was too slow. Alex whipped it away and held it behind his back. She snarled in frustration.

"Aw, what are you gonna do, go running go your daddy? I'm not scared of him. He's just a thug," Alex said. He grinned at the look on Becky-Jayne's face, knowing he was striking a nerve. She bit her lip, holding back the words she longed to hurl at him. She'd overheard some brilliant insults while at the garage, but the last thing she wanted was to get herself in trouble.

"That's right, you can't deny it. The whole town knows he's a lowlife criminal and-" Alex stopped talking mid-sentence, looking at something over Becky-Jayne's shoulder. She turned to see her brother Abel, in his last year at school, eyeing Alex coldly.

"You weren't talking about my dad by any chance, were you?" Abel said. Alex didn't respond. "That your book, RJ?" Abel asked Becky-Jayne.

She nodded and Abel looked back at Alex.

"Well, then, asshole, you should give it back to her, on account of it belonging to her and not you." Alex scowled and dropped the book on the table, then stalked out of the library without a word. Abel pulled out a chair and sat down next to his sister.

"That dickhead's been bothering you, right?" he asked.

Becky-Jayne shrugged a shoulder noncommittally.

"It's nothing, Abe," she said. 'Leave it."

"What gives him the right to push you around?"

"Nothing, but it's fine, he's just jealous that I'm in the extended programme," Becky-Jayne said. "Don't go doing anything stupid. You're still in the bad books for taking Dad's bike."

Abel waved his hand impatiently. "Nah, I'm good, I heard Dad and Tara talking about getting me my own Harley the other day. Imagine Keryn's face…" He shook his head and looked at Becky-Jayne, serious once more. "What's his name, RJ?" he asked.

"You can't do anything!" Becky-Jayne said insistently.

"Oh, man, you sound like Tara. I'm not going to do anything!" Abel said with a laugh.

Becky-Jayne sighed, knowing full well that trying to argue with her brother was useless. "Alex Oldfield."

"Oldfield? His old man's a cop, right?"

"Uh, I think so. I dunno."

"Yeah, Ben Oldfield, I've heard Dad talking about him." Abel got up, punching Becky-Jayne affectionately on the shoulder as he turned to leave. "Don't worry, squirt," he said, noticing his anxious face. "Nothing's gonna happen!"

Becky-Jayne watched him leave, then turned back to her essay. Ten minutes left of lunch, and she still had nothing more than a few stars in the corner.

_Describe Queen Gertrude's role…_

***

Becky-Jayne barely had time to get out her folder before her history teacher called to her from her desk.  
"Oh, Rebecca-Jayne, Mr. Richards wants to see you in his office," she said, holding out a summons slip. Becky-Jayne grabbed her bag and took the slip, looking at it in confusion. What did the principal want with her? Unless Abel had –

Oh crap.

She entered the senior management corridor nervously, handing her slip to the teacher on duty. She was shown into the principal's office and she wasn't all that surprised to see Abel and Alex in there. However, she hadn't expected her parents to be there too. All eyes turned to look at her when she walked in. She noticed a bruise rising around Alex's eye. She'd seen enough to know that it would be a prize shiner by the next morning. Abel, however, was scratch-free; he'd obviously won the fight he'd picked.

Mr. Richards motioned for Becky-Jayne to sit down in the last available seat, next to her dad, who thankfully wasn't wearing his cut.

"Now, Rebecca-Jayne, according to Alex here this fight between him and your brother was caused by your personal issues with Alex," Mr. Richards said. "Abel, however, denies that you had anything to do with it, indeed he claims that you barely know Alex."

Becky-Jayne glanced over at Abel in surprise. Abel beating Alex up _was_ all down to her, even though she had tried to stop Abel from acting. Abel was lying to keep her out of it. Obviously he'd taken to heart their grandma's talk of 'protecting the family' and 'doing time to protect your brothers' (or in this case, sister). No doubt Grandma, and probably Dad too, would be proud of that. Whether or not they'd approve of Abel kicking the crap out of a guy two years younger than him…well, that could go either way.

"Were you involved in this in any way, Rebecca-Jayne?" Mr. Richards asked, breaking Becky-Jayne from her thoughts. She hesitated for a moment before shaking her head.

"I _told_ you so, Sir!" Abel said. "Alex is just trying to get her into trouble to get at me." He sneered at Alex, who glared back. Tara shushed Abel and Becky-Jayne marveled at her brother's lying ability.

"Very well," Mr. Richards said. "I didn't think you'd had anything to do with this incident, Rebecca-Jayne. You can go back to class now."

Becky-Jayne nodded and got up hurriedly, eager to leave the tense atmosphere in the principal's office.

"Bye, sweetie," her mum called as she left the room. She waved over her shoulder then hurried back to History, hoping that Abel wasn't going to get into too much trouble. Calling the parents in normally meant at least a suspension…

At least Alex wouldn't bother her anymore.

***

When Becky-Jayne got home that afternoon, Abel was already sitting on the couch, being told off by their parents. Becky-Jayne stood in the doorway, observing the scene. She gathered that Abel had indeed been suspended, for three days. Now Tara, sitting on the couch next to Abel, was admonishing her step-son for his violent behaviour, while Jax, pacing the lounge, seemed angrier that Abel had been caught.

"…You can't just beat someone up, even if you think that they did something to deserve it!" Tara was saying. "If Becky-Jayne had a problem with this kid then she should've gone to her dean and sorted it out properly. You can't go taking matters into your own hands."

"This guy's been hassling RJ since the beginning of the year! She wouldn't do anything about it so why shouldn't I have stepped in and helped her out?" Abel said.

"Yes, Abel, we get that this guy was an asshole, but punching him up at school during lunchtime? That's just dumb," Jax said.

"It's not _dumb_, it's _wrong_," Tara said, turning to Jax. "Abel shouldn't punch anyone up anywhere!"

"He had it coming!" Abel said.

"We're not denying that he deserved what he got, Abel –"

"Yes, Jax, we are! We can't teach Abel to dish out justice however he sees fit –"

"Come on, Tara, this Alex kid was gonna get his face smashed in by someone eventually, especially if he's anything like his old man, but for Abel to go doing something like that in front of all the teachers –"

"Jax! We are not supposed to be worrying that he got caught, we're supposed to be worrying that he did it in the first place!"

Becky-Jayne noticed Abel grinning. He'd probably realised that their dad would take this stance, and now he knew that in the midst of Jax and Tara's disagreement, he would end up being forgotten about.

"Abel's a Teller, Tara, of course he's gonna act like this." Jax had his arms crossed and was focusing on his wife. He didn't notice the look on his son's face. No-one had noticed Becky-Jayne lurking in the doorway yet.

"He's not in the club just yet, Jax, he's still at school! Meaning that he has to _follow the rules_!" Tara replied, staying firm.

"Come on, Tara. Heart defects aren't the only things passed through the Teller genes. I remember you calling it a 'rebel tendency', and saying that it was a turn-on." Jax raised an eyebrow. He was smiling now.

"Jax!" Tara exclaimed exasperatedly. She was starting to look defeated. "That doesn't mean he has to go around picking fights."

"He had a good reason. He was looking after his family. Don't you remember when that Ritchie kid started hassling you in sixth form? You weren't complaining about violence when I sorted him out." Suddenly the smile disappeared and Jax looked serious again. "Or what about Kohn?"

Becky-Jayne had no idea who Kohn was, but the name seemed to have a profound effect on both of her parents.

Tara took a deep breath before speaking again. "That was a little different," she said.

"Same principal," Jax replied.

Tara shook her head, knowing that she'd lost. Abel jumped up from the couch as he realised that he was off the hook.

"Just be careful, alright, Abel?" Jax said. "No more midday fights in the school grounds. You gotta learn some control and you gotta be smarter."

Abel nodded and left the room. Becky-Jayne reluctantly returned the high-five he offered as he passed her.

"Don't think you're spending the next three days lazing around, Abel! I'm gonna put you to good use!" Tara yelled after him. "Hopefully burn off some of that mad energy," she added, more to herself than to Abel.

"I didn't want him to go beating Alex up," Becky-Jayne said, entering the lounge properly.

"Oh, it's not your fault, Bec," her dad said. "He would've kicked the crap out of someone eventually. He can't help it, it's in his genes."

Becky-Jayne smiled as her mum slumped back on the couch in frustration at Jax's words.

"You'd better not have any of your father's stupid genes," she said wearily. "Someone in this family has to be respectable."


	3. A Bloody Shock

**A/N: Here you go, part three. Didn't take that long, methinks. But I haven't got any more written so updates will probably be a loong time coming from now on. But don't loose faith! Just keep an eye on your inbox and hopefully every now and then another little piece will pop up. Ideas are still greatly appreciated, if you have any. Thnaks to all those who did give me some, especially kvsgrl. You guys are awesome. Reviews are also greatly appreciated - even if they are just to say that you've read this little piece. Sorry, it is pretty short.  
I'll say again that I use British spelling and I own nothing except anything you don't recognise (Keryn and Becky-Jayne mainly).  
Oh yeah - I'll give a cyber-cookie to anyone who spots the _Monty Python and the Holy Grail _reference xD**

**

* * *

**

**A Bloody Shock**

Tara glanced out from the kitchen at Abel and his girlfriend Keryn sitting on the couch. She was playing with one of his hands, holding it up and clasping it in her own, while he absent-mindedly stroked her red hair with his free hand. Watching them reminded Tara of when she was seventeen, when her and Jax would sit on the couch and do the exact same thing.

Abel was so like Jax. He'd inherited his father's blond hair, blue eyes, stature, attitude – everything. He was Jax in miniature, and Tara now appreciated how hard Gemma had had to work to keep her son in line – or at least, out of prison as much as possible. Although bringing up Abel, a true Teller boy, wasn't easy, Tara was always thankful that he didn't seem to have inherited anything from his real mother.

As Tara watched Abel and Keryn she continued to reflect on the boy she considered her son. When he'd been little and Jax had taken him to the garage and let him sit on his lap during the more boring meetings, Tara had worried about Abel making his own choices in life and not feeling pressured to follow in his dad's footsteps. However, Tara had realised as Abel got older that he'd never consider anything other than being patched in and no doubt ending up as President one day. 'Of course he'll wanna be in the club,' Jax had said once. 'It's in his blood.' Tara had to admit that Jax was right.

Tara wondered if Abel and Keryn would end up like her and Jax. They certainly looked like they might, although it was impossible to tell with teenagers. Tara hoped they'd stay together. Keryn was a nice girl – smart, strong, independent. Jax said she reminded him of Tara as a teenager. Unlike Tara, though, Keryn came from a good home. Her dad owned the Charming bakery, her mum worked at the kindergarten, and neither of them seemed to mind that their daughter appeared to be well on her way to becoming part of the SAMCRO royal family. Tara hoped that having such a loving, supportive family would keep Keryn in Charming and prevent her from hurting Abel the way she, Tara, had hurt Jax.

Tara glanced at the clock and sighed as she realised that Jax wouldn't be home in time for dinner. He hadn't promised that he would be, but Tara hadn't thought that he had any club business to deal with today. She started dishing up casserole for herself, Abel, Keryn and Becky-Jayne when she heard the front door open.

"Oh good, you're just in time for tea," she called as she turned to see Jax enter the lounge.

"Holy crap!" Keryn yelled, jumping up from the couch.

Tara rushed forward, expertly examining her blood-splattered husband for injuries.

"I'm fine, don't worry, it was just some pissed-off Mayans, they got Walrus but he's okay, just a flesh wound. Hardly even ruffled his goddamn moustache. Good thing too, he's only been around for a few months and he's a good guy, we wouldn't wanna loose him," Jax said, brushing his wife away. "Oh, hey, Keryn, I forgot you were coming round," he added as he noticed her. Neither Abel nor Becky-Jayne, who had emerged from her room at the sound of Keryn's yell, seemed overly concerned at their dad's state; they had seen him come home with worse. But Keryn had a look of shock on her face and couldn't seem to take her eyes off Jax.

"I bet your dad's never come home looking like this, right, Keryn?" Jax asked. He had a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, if I'd remembered you were gonna be here I would've cleaned up before leaving the garage."

"That – that's okay," Keryn stuttered, obviously still in shock.

"Well, go and clean up before dinner, you can't sit at the table like that," Tara instructed. Jax nodded and went to give her a hug, but she dodged away from his blood-smeared arms.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Okay, I won't be a minute," he laughed as he made his way to the bathroom.

Tara shook her head and motioned for the others to follow her into the dining room. When they were all seated round the table, Keryn turned to Abel.

"You better not ever come home looking like that, Abel," she said sternly.

Tara couldn't help but laugh, even though she could see that Keryn was being dead serious.

"Don't worry, he will," she said before Abel could reply. "He can't help it. It runs in the family."


End file.
